Aftermath of a Fallen Hero
by TabbyKat492
Summary: Takes place after Twilight Princess in the event that Link failed to beat Ganondorf in the last battle. WARNING: Yaoi, noncon. Also beware of this being the first fanfic written by me, so it's bound to have tons of issues. Please help by giving positive and helpful feedback, I want to improve my writing. Also, if you don't like yaoi (boy x boy), don't read this.
1. Prologue

**Thanks for reading this! ****_Warning: Yaoi, and since it's Ganondorf, it's going to be noncon._**** Don't say I didn't warn you. Please help me by giving me constructive criticism and being patient with me. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I'd be happy for any suggestions or advice to help me improve my writing and your experience. Also, I obviously don't own The Legend of Zelda of any of the characters used, otherwise I wouldn't be this poor... I hope you enjoy this!**

Prologue

It was strangely silent as the Goddess's hero, known as Link, slowly walked towards Ganondorf's throne with the annoying imp Midna stuck at his side. The night was dark, and rain streamed noisily down the castle walls outside as the echo of footsteps continued to grow louder in the King of Evil's ears.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

This was the "chosen one" to defeat him? He was just a boy! How laughable that the so-called Goddess would send a child no older than 20 to best him in a fight.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The boy known as 'Link' must have just barely been old enough to learn how to properly use a sword; how could he possibly stand the slightest chance against Ganondorf, who was responsible for the many astounding feats that brought him to the throne he was sitting on that moment?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Link and Midna paused simultaneously before the self-appointed "king". Ganondorf knew the face of Midna, but the hero's was new and quite unique. He examined him closely, studying the features the teenager bore so boldly. His face's contours were well defined, having a chin line that looked almost as if it had been drawn onto him. His ears were so delicately carved into the standard Hylian point the race was so well known for. He was strangely short for his age, not to mention surprisingly thin to be a 'chosen hero'. But the most striking feature of the hero by far were his eyes. Those brilliant eyes could have been seen through any darkness, as they shimmered so brightly that Ganondorf wouldn't doubt they would be visible a mile away. The color of Link's eyes were like the azure sky, seemingly attempting to steal the King's soul from his very body as they stood and watched one another in weariness. Link glanced up towards the humanoid figure strung above him, recognizing it to be Zelda, and quickly fixed a harsh glare onto Ganondorf.

"Welcome to my castle," the King of Evil claimed. He matched the young hero's glare pointedly back at the duo that challenged him, slowly letting a rough smile creep onto his face. He then let out a menacing chuckle for good measure.

"So you're... Ganondorf," the small imp replied ignorantly. At this, the King sluggishly ascended from the comfortable throne until he rose to his full height, standing about eight feet tall, which was an immensely greater height than that of the rather petite Goddess's Chosen Hero. As he stood, looking down upon the two, he continued his glare in an attempt to intimidate them. Midna continued, "I've been dying to meet you," as she gave her best glare to counter the King's with a wicked smile of her own displayed, flashing her fangs. This arrogance rather annoyed him...

"Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside... How very pathetic." Ganondorf took a few paced steps forward. He held out his hand and made a hard fist. "Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment. Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again." He let his outstretched hand fall back to his side again. "Your people had some skill, to be sure... but they lacked true power." He walked a couple of steps to the side, keeping his eyes locked onto his prey until he turned his gaze to Zelda, who was still captive above the throne. "The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield." He returned his gaze and held up the back of his left hand, showing off the brightly shining Triforce that resided there. "He who wields that power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?"

"Ha! Such conceit!" Midna shouted back while readying herself into a defensive stance, "But if you are one of the chosen wielders of power, as you claim, I will risk everything to deny you!"

"Shadow has been moved by light, it seems... How amusing," Ganondorf stated calmly with the same glare and smile across his face. "Very well... Deny me then!" Ganondorf's eyes shot back to the "hero", and he removed his sword from the sheath with impressive speed as he lunged to kill the boy in his place before he could respond. However, he underestimated just how sharp Link's reflexes were, and the King's sword met steel as the hero had enough time to block the potential blow. It had begun.

Midna quickly moved out of the way as the hero and villain started their duel. It was apparent just how much skill the hero had already despite his puny appearance even though he was just on the defensive at the moment. Each blow Ganondorf threw was matched by the hero's sword, who hadn't even bothered using the shield he carried yet. The King regretted underestimating the child, as this battle didn't seem like it would be nearly as easy as it first did. He used both his hands to propel his sword downward toward the hero once again, and was once again thwarted in his attempt to land a single blow by a metal shield that met the blade. As soon as they contacted, Link pushed back with all his might and used his weight to try and knock the King off balance. It worked.

Soon the hero was on the offensive, using his blade to strike the King and making contact on the first attempt along his stomach with a sharp cry. Ganondorf growled in slight annoyance, getting somewhat pissed off at the fact that Link already appeared to out-skill himself. It wasn't a fatal blow by any account, as the only thing felt by him was the pressure of the Master Sword across his armor, but it was still insulting. He landed two more blows along the shoulders of the King, but they didn't leave a scratch, and soon the wielder of the blade's luck was appearing to diminish. Each swing was deflected by the King, making Link grow slightly frustrated as well and allowing Ganondorf a slight chuckle at the expression on his face. The battle raged on with similar results, neither of them managing to land a single blow that affected the other. Finally, out of sheer desperation, Link attempted to roll in a circle around the King counterclockwise and execute a spinning upward cut. As he rolled, the foe didn't keep up with his pace, and the future looked bright as the hero started to slash his blade upwards. Unfortunately, the move didn't go well, as the King deflected the blow at the last minute and managed to send Link flying into a nearby pillar. He hit his head harsh, letting out a loud groan as he slid down. He tried to stand back up and continue, but the impact was worse than Link had accounted for as he felt dizzy and fell back to the floor. It was then that he noticed, somewhere along the flight to the pillar, he had dropped the Master Sword. The odds fell against him.

Ganondorf didn't realize just how hard he had hit the boy, but it worked well in his favor. He watched and made his way towards the sword abandoned on the ground a couple of yards away from the hero, the sound of metal on the hard floors dying out its last echo as he noticed the boy trying to get back up again but failing miserably. He let out a slight chuckle at the pathetic display, though still noting the skill he had. It was rather fortunate that he had managed to counter so quickly, but he still had the obnoxious Midna to take care of. He quickly strutted over to the pitiful hero, raising his blade to deliver the finishing blow. He paused...

He could easily finish him off like destiny would demand, but keeping this fascinating human as a pet would be... rather interesting. After all, it would be a waste to dispose of such a beautiful and skilled opponent, although dangerous not to.

Ganondorf moved his grip down his blade and used the hilt to hit the hero in the head just hard enough to knock Link unconscious for the time being. He looked to the sidelines to see Midna, still glaring, but her gaze slightly faltering as fear reared its ugly head behind her eyes. He started a quick pace towards her with his sword in his hands.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link awoke, feeling groggy and as if his head weighed fifty pounds. He was cold. He was hungry. He was thirsty. And he was ridiculously tired considering the fact that he'd just woken up. The hero couldn't recall the last events that had taken place, but he knew something was wrong when he started to retrieve his mind from its nap.

He was on a floor somewhere, and the floors were hard and freezing, most likely some kind of stone. Also, either his vision had completely failed him or he was in a pitch black room, in which either case would be unfavorable. The hero opened and closed his eyes a few times, seeing if there was any amount of light that had the chance to meet his pupils, but alas it was futile. He started to feel around, getting onto his hands and knees and moving his fingers along the floors to feel his environment so he could make sense of something, _anything_. He grazed his fingers to the left of him, moving in the same direction in a straight line until he came across something metal.

It was something similar to prison bars.

And it was at that moment that Link remembered everything that had just transpired, and he suddenly and quite desperately wished that he had not woken. His mind bombarded him with a thousand questions at once.

What happened to Zelda? Where was Midna? How could he possibly lose against the King of Evil if he was the chosen hero? Where was he at? Was everyone he knew and cared about still okay? Were they even alive? Where was Ganondorf? Where were his weapons, shield, and other adventuring supplies? Why was he still alive? And... How long would he be alive?

Just as the last question left his mind, he heard a faint noise resembling the squeaking of door hinges, and a lamp light from a distance managed to illuminate some of the surroundings that encased the hero as footsteps echoed in the background faintly. He quickly squinted his eyes, trying to protect them from the light he wasn't quite accustomed to. At least the light answered one question...

With a quick glance of what Link could make out in the dim light, it appeared that he was indeed inside a prison of sorts. There were a few cells to the left of him, but nothing was inside them, which meant either that Ganondorf hadn't managed to catch anyone else or he didn't have any use for them as prisoners and just...

And...just...

Link quickly shook the thought from his head and continued observing his surroundings as he heard the footsteps grow closer. Directly in front of his cell, only a few meters away, sat a metal door that looked like an exit, which was where the light was streaming in from a long rectangular cutout bared with thin iron rods. He waited for whoever would come from the door, which he assumed wouldn't take long by the sound of the footsteps and the intensity of the light. Although he was somewhat frightened at the thought of being so vulnerable, he put on his best glare and continued to wait.

Suddenly, Ganondorf opened the large metal door the hero had been patiently glaring at and appeared in the doorway with an oil lamp in his right hand. His eyes met Link's gaze.

"So, you decided to wake up, _hero_," the King gritted out mockingly. The only response he received was the same icy look from the boy. "You've caused me much anguish in my quest to overthrow Hyrule. It's hard to imagine someone so young and... inexperienced could have caused so much trouble. Yet, you fought me and my plans ever since that little raid on your village spring. You should have run while you could have, and you wouldn't have ended up here at my mercy."

"And be a coward as I run only to meet a similar fate? I'd rather be subject to anything you have to throw at me than to die like a dog. Do your worst," Link hissed out disdainfully. He strengthened his glare towards the fiend.

"Do my worst? Oh, child, you've no idea of what you speak of. However, I've no interest in killing you yet, boy. But believe me, if you push my patients too far I will reconsider that statement. Right now, I've more fitting plans for a pest of your magnitude. You'll be a slave in this castle until I've taught you to be an obedient pet. After you've learned your place, I will show you off to those in Hyrule who had hope in your success to destroy what little faith they have left." Ganondorf chuckled in a sinister manner after he spat the last phrase with contempt.

"If you think you can put a leash on the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, then you are a fool. You will never tame me like some animal. Every moment I am conscious, every second I still lie awake, every minute I remain breathing... I will spend it giving my all to destroy you. Should it take every last ounce of energy I have in me, I still won't hesitate. Don't waste your time," the hero replied with a deathly calm voice that had an undertone of warning.

"A fool? I have already beaten you in battle. I will drag your body before the masses to eliminate rebellion even if you're dead and in pieces!" Ganondorf growled out. "Eat. I'd prefer for you to be alive when the time comes. Do not fear, we will have ample time before you become a pawn just yet. I have more than enough time to break you." With those last words, he knelt down and placed a large bowl of water and a plate of bread, fruits, and slices of some odd meat that Link had never witnessed into the cell. Before leaving, he light a few other lamps around the castle dungeon to provide a decent amount of light for his captive, then he walked out the metal door he'd previously entered from.

Link glanced down at the food set before him. He didn't recognize anything! Where was he? It couldn't be far from Hyrule, could it? How did Ganondorf manage to drag him so far out without him waking up? The young hero wished he was dead, as he wouldn't have to worry about this. The last thing he wanted was to live with the humiliation that he had failed everyone, and to be kept as a trophy to emphasize Hyrule's citizen's foolishness for trusting a mere boy with their fate was the cherry on top of a miserable outcome. And Ganondorf mentioned something about... breaking him? What would he do to him? And how was he going to get out of this?

Normally, Link wouldn't be so stupid as to except sustenance from an enemy, but he doubted Ganondorf would poison him at this point after such a speech. Besides, he knew he'd need his energy in order to escape from the castle and regroup to finish his job. There had to be a way to win, there always was. The hero had meant every word he said to his foe, and fully intended to carry his promise to all his friends back home to save them. He wouldn't fail, not yet.

He couldn't fail...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Link finished his meal and had stretched his legs, he was able to get a better look at his surroundings past the metal door in front of him and beyond the first corner of the room he was in. There were a total of five cells lining the wall he was placed against and three more that continued off the side wall. The cells inside the dungeon were surprisingly large, including a bucket intended for Link would rather not think of for the time being, a skinny table a little less than the length of the cell against the right wall of each cell, and a wooden cot to serve as a bed sitting on the opposite wall of each of the cells. While it was larger than expected, it wasn't the least bit ideal. It was freezing in the prison and damp, which only amplified the cold, not to mention the dungeon was totally empty with the young hero being the only exception. It also appeared to be a potential haven for diseases and bacteria, and Link wasn't keen on being ill any time soon.

Glancing over the walls, Link noticed that in the corner, after all the prison cells, rested a red door that was somewhat open. He couldn't see much, but he could tell it was a rather large room, and he did catch a glimpse of the end of a table that looked rather... sinister. It was obviously made of metal from the shine coming off of it, but the most bizarre aspect he could see were the leather cuffs at the end where someone's feet would reside. His line of view extended to the very corner of a cabinet that laid beside the table, with several small colored bottles of liquids ranging from blues, which seemed to be the largest of the colored potions, to yellows, which were averaging an inch or so shorter than their blue counterparts, to oranges that were the same size as the yellow elixirs, and finally to three bright red bottles, which were the smallest of them all by far. The hero could only assume one thing...

It must be the torture chamber.

Was that going to be a destination Link would have to visit soon? The hero quickly shoved the thought away as soon as it surfaced. He didn't want to stress himself out about things he couldn't control. Whatever happened to him in this Hellhole, he would be prepared to take it. It didn't matter what happened to him, but he had to make sure he could get his friends and loved one out of this nightmare alive, especially since this whole scenario was his fault regardless whether anyone knew it was or not. But Link still had no idea where his friends were, or if they were still okay. He knew that as soon as Ganondorf came back, he needed to convince him to let him know what had gone on since the hero had last been in Hyrule. In order to do that, though, he would need leverage to convince him to speak the truth. What could he possibly use? What information would Ganondorf be willing to take from him in exchange that wouldn't do more harm than good? Link continued to ponder this, but came up lacking. There really wasn't anything he'd be inclined to tell that'd be of use to the evil king. Truth be told, the larger man was the one that held almost all the power in the miserable situation Link had been placed into. He knew where everyone was, who was living and who was dead, where the Master Sword was along with all the boy's other tools, and what the future held for all of Hyrule. What could he do?

Link knew he wouldn't be able to get anywhere with his cluttered mind at the moment. He needed rest... _good _rest. It would do both his scattered mind and worn out body some good, at least until he was able to come up with a plan that could get him somewhere. He got up and laid down on the cot in his cell; although it was still uncomfortable and far too cold, it was better than laying on the hard floor during the night. Closing his eyes, the young hero drifted off to sleep and temporarily escaped his grim reality...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_CRASH!_

Link awoke with a startle, shooting up in the small cot provided to view what had just caused so much racket. All he could see was Ganondorf standing in front of the cell, an evil grin displayed across his face, with the plate he assumed would have been his breakfast laying in front of the barred door and a random assortment of food littered around the scene.

"Rise and shine, mutt." Link glared in reply at this remark.

"Is this any way to greet your keeper? Haven't you been trained not to bite the hand that feeds you?" Ganondorf mocked as he watched the hero strengthen his glare.

"I'm no mutt, and I will not eat scraps off the floor like some animal. I am still the Hero Chosen By the Gods. I was selected to hold that title for a reason, and I will vanquish you as I was meant to."

"You're whatever the hell I say you are, dog. The sooner you submit to me the easier this will be on you. I've already won, and it's about time you give in already," replied the King harshly.

That remark stung, and Link's glare faltered a bit before he replaced it again. He wasn't going to give in. He could still make this right, fix everything. But before he made things worse by further enticing Ganondorf's anger, he had to ask about his friend's well being.

"Actually, I... I have a request..." Link said, sounding more timid than he'd wanted. Ganondorf looked at the hero in mild surprise.

"Go on," faint amusement playing in his eyes.

"I'd... just like to ask a question. Will you be willing to answer?"

"I'll decide once it has been asked. I haven't got all day, so ask."

"How is everyone? How is Midna, how are my friends in Hyrule? Are they still... alive? I need to know." The King of Evil chuckled at this, seemingly entertained by the hero's purity and naive nature.

"Why should I tell you? You've been rather ungracious to me since the moment you awoke, which doesn't exactly bring out my generosity. Besides, the Hylian race has always been spoiled, it would be beneficial to all your kind to feel what pain and desperation are truly like, to have a taste of hardship and struggles are," he replied coldly.

"You think we're... spoiled? That _I _don't know what hardship is?"

"Hyrule is a blessed land. Life exists abundantly, as the gods have shown it much favoritism in comparison to the harsh desert terrain I was born into. Survival was an every day battle for my kind, man, woman, and child alike. While you were lazily building extravagant stone buildings and grand castles, we were still trying to create a permanent shelter from the rough winds that overtake the Gerudo Valley each night. You grew up in a rich land, given everything you were needed from the time you were but a boy."

"Do not speak of what you do not know! I lost everything when I was a child, and I fought for everything I had! My mother died in childbirth and my father in war, so I was placed under the care of my grandfather who later died of illness. While I had people I knew that would take care of me, I did not seek their aid and instead relied on myself to provide the barest essentials. Even on the day that I challenged you, my home was built by myself in a tree outside a small farming town on Hyrule's borders, and my job was a humble goat herder. Do not mock my people simply because the land we were given was superior to yours; it is not a fault but a blessing. The geography each of our kind were born into is beyond our control," Link barked back with a strong glare once again in his bright azure eyes, agitated at Ganondorf's arrogance.

The King chuckled. "Perhaps I've underestimate your kind," he feigned with a smile. "Very well, I will answer your question. I have not harmed any of the Hylian race... yet. Midna, however, is locked within the castle dungeon in the Twili realm where she belongs. She will remain there for life, and if she tried to escape the sentence will be immediate execution."

"What do you mean by... 'yet'...?" The hero looked worriedly towards the man still outside the cell door.

"Within the week, a public hanging will be held for all the mayors of each village."

Link gasped aloud. Ordon's mayor... that was Ilia's father! And the mayor of Kakariko who helped the children find shelter in their time of need... They'd be killed? But they gave so much already; they were kind and helpful, they didn't deserve this! "No... this can't be true... You can't do this!" Anger flashed across the young hero's face.

"But I can. They're expendable. Besides, fear is a helpful tool to a king, and it's one I happily wield."

"They're innocent! They've done no wrong...!" Link was shocked. How could he possibly allow this to happen?

"Their lives are of no importance to me, and I suggest you forget them as well. I've spent too long here, I have things to do. I will return later," Ganondorf turned to leave.

"No! Please? Isn't there another way? Please!" At the sound of Link, the Chosen Hero, beg him, Ganondorf stopped his progress to the exit door. He looked over at the hero, who had a satisfying look of desperation written all over his face. The hero's bright blue, gorgeous eyes were brimming with a sorrow for the people he obviously had grown to love, and his small body seemed to be slightly shivering from being shocked at the news of the King's plans. A strange, new feeling stirred inside him as he looked at Link, one that wasn't entirely filled with the same anger and hatred he had felt from before when he wanted to crush the hero. Ganondorf suddenly didn't feel the need to kill those people, feeling perhaps that it wasn't so important. He decided that he would make a deal with the young hero.

Link noticed the sudden change in Ganondorf's demeanor and looked at him questioningly.

"Perhaps there is another way. Tell me hero, how important are these people to you," replied Ganondorf with a smug grin.


End file.
